Prayer
by Vitani
Summary: Written for a YA Entertainment contest. A brief, introspective retelling of the end of the Korean historical TV drama Haeshin, or Emperor of the Sea, through Yeom-moon's eyes. Complete SPOILER for the series!


**Author's Note:** The following was written as a submission to YA Entertainment's recent fan fiction contest. The challenge was to create an alternate ending to an already aired Korean TV drama, and the story could be no longer than 1,200 words. My idea came instantly, because it had been something already rolling around in my head; however, I am a rather long-winded story-teller, so the word count was too damn restricting. Therefore, I hacked my original outline down to something that was more of an introspective overview, which you'll find here.

With the winner announced (and it wasn't this story) I'm free to post this brief piece now, a re-telling of the final chapter of _Emperor of the Sea_, a historical drama which tells the life of Korea's most notable 9th century maritime trader, Jang Bo-go. My story ends more as history did, and it's titled after Yeom-moon's theme song. Naturally being about the _end_, it's a complete **SPOILER** for the entire series! Please don't read unless you're familiar with the show or its history.

**Acknowledgments: **A world of gratitude to my beta-reader **Tex-chan** who answered my plea for help on a piece that was written at the last minute, with the contest deadline fast approaching. Thank you for the editing eye!

**Disclaimer:** _Haeshin_ (_Emperor of the Sea_) and all of its characters and original concepts remain the property of KBS TV, screenwriters Jung Jin-Ok and Hwang Joo-Ha, producers Kang Il-Soo and Kang Byung-Taek, and many other talented and important people, with all rights reserved. No infringement is intended by this not-for-profit fan story. All original characters and this particular story remain the property of the author.

* * *

**EMPEROR OF THE SEA  
**_**Prayer**_

"This wasn't how I wanted it to end."

That miserable statement had haunted Yeom-moon the entire time he'd taken over the enterprise at Chunghae-jin, after Kim Yang had driven out the remainder of Jang Bo-go's supporters. He had uttered those words to Director Jang Dai-chi, over the ritual burning of Baek-kyung's body, found on the beach along with a large number of Yang's men.

Jang had nodded his understanding. "You would have rather died instead."

It wasn't a question, and it didn't have to be. Yeom-moon had lost all passion after that bloody night. Indeed, the original idea behind his offering to go to Chunghae was merely allowing him to choose the moment of his death. He hadn't wanted to kill Ambassador Jang, even though he felt he had to, and he hadn't expected to live afterwards. He had only wanted to protect the one person for whom he had always longed for.

"Sir... we all knew what was to come from Kim Yang's ambitions. Please, just focus on our success from now on. The Master can finally rest in peace, as can Baek-kyung, who died as a warrior should."

But what Jang hadn't known - or at least, pretended he didn't - was that Yeom-moon had asked Baek-kyung to protect Miss Jeong-hwa, to see her safely out of Chunghae and away from Kim Yang's sword. Baek-kyung had been the one to slay Lord Kim's soldiers, no doubt giving the Lady time to flee by skiff. If Yeom-moon had realized, he would have delayed the patrols along the coast, and Baek-kyung wouldn't have had to face so many alone.

He was satisfied knowing Jeong-hwa had gotten away. Apparently so had Master Jo Jang-gil and both of Jang Bo-go's children; his wife's body had been found, along with a nurse, but the baby was not with her. Yeom-moon wondered whether Jeong-hwa had saved the boy. That, too, gave him some comfort; after all she had lost, at least she would be allowed a little part of her true love, and something to live for.

Yeom-moon had nothing left. Even though Kim Yang's Yeom-jang had been granted the entire operations on Chunghae, he had little stomach left for business. Instead, he left it to Joong-dal, who desired the opportunity more than him. It had been somewhat of a blow, too, when Director Jang - who had followed him for so long - returned to Hwang-do with Kim Yang; last he heard from the Capital, Jang had filled the position of Captain of the King's Guard, left free after Yeom-jang's promotion. Even the one-time street thug Tae-chun had fallen, killed by the Chief of Arms and Jang Bo-go's lifelong best friend, Yeon. Director Jang had made a mention that he felt as if the Heavens were trying to make amends on Earth, since both Baek-kyung and Tae-chun had been responsible for the murder of Yeon's wife, at Yeom-moon's command. It was strange to hear something like that from the former pirate, who would've normally never pondered such a twist of fate.

Truly, it felt as if he had nothing left. He had known the lonely feeling before, especially after losing Master Lee Do-hyeong, but at that time, it was shadowed by his rage - rage which gave him a reason to continue. Now he no longer felt rage or desire or jealousy. Now he felt nothing but the empty void left in his heart. It had forever been there, but now he knew it true.

And now here Yeom-moon stood on the rocky shore along the port of Chunghae-jin, as he'd done so many days since, staring forlornly out to sea, letting the echoing hush of the tides drown out his remaining emotions, and recalling his final thoughts on the lives lost here.

No, it was not how he wished it to end at all.

But then again, all Yeom-moon had wanted in return for aiding Kim Yang was the chance to protect Jeong-hwa. It was all he had ever wanted, and the reason behind many of his own actions. Indeed, as part of their agreement, Yang had promised that he would not concern himself over Jeong-hwa, or Master Jo. Neither were seen as a threat now, being banished from Hwang-do. Even should they re-establish their businesses in Tang, Lord Kim knew they would not have the heart to compete as aggressively as they once had. He did, however, put limitations on the amount of their import-export sales, and their shops in Shilla had been foreclosed on.

All the Lady's businesses, except one. When Yeom-moon took over the paperwork, he had discovered the title on her lodge in Chunghae-jin. And he hadn't turned it over, instead leaving all the documentation in Kim Jeong-hwa's name. He doubted that she would ever return to claim anything, but he wanted to leave her that much legacy at least.

Not that Chunghae was going to have much of a legacy...

Heaving a long sigh of resignation, Yeom-moon turned his gaze away from the ocean waves, his eyes vaguely taking in the long line of the perimeter walls and high-tide shelves, until finally he saw the rooftops of homes and shops. There were not many ships in the harbor, not like the port had known before, and neither were there many people about. It was a desolate sight to behold, and even worse, it was an accurate image of what Chunghae-jin had become.

After the death of Jang Bo-go and the devastation inflicted on the town, the enterprise had started to falter, and increasingly so. It wasn't surprising given the manner in which Joong-dal handled his tasks, but what was discouraging was that the laborers and civilians all began leaving their livelihoods, leaving the place they had dedicated themselves to building. The loss of Jang Bo-go's dream seemed to cast poor Chunghae into ruins. Even families that had lived for generations on the island fled from the rule of Yeom-jang.

He realized he'd be blamed for the failing business, even though Kim Yang had started him down that path. He realized, also, that he didn't care. He didn't care about anything any longer.

Once more his gaze met the churning waters of the sea, the gateway to a world that only Jang Bo-go could maintain. He let his mind wander across those waters and to the vast Tang dynasty, where surely Miss Jeong-hwa safely lived. Yeom-moon didn't allow himself to be disillusioned with the dream that maybe someday she might return to Shilla. He could only pray...

He prayed she was well, and that she could somehow - after all the heartache and grief - find happiness in her small business and adopted child. He prayed that she might remember him at times without bitterness or reproach - even if those times were fleeting and rare; that she remember how much he loved her, without requite or even the desire for it. He wanted her to remember him when they first met. He did not want to be remembered only as Yeom-jang.

Yeom-moon's most passionate prayer was that someday Jeong-hwa might be able to forgive him - as he could never forgive himself.

**The End.**


End file.
